


Give Me All This

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: The Cure (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, it's actually cute for once sth I wrote isn't absolutely depraved and or depressing, probablt the only applicable specific tag???, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: "I may not be much of a girl, so it can't be the same sort of love, but I do love you."  Simon said softly, then added uncharacteristically shyly, "All of you smells good, and tastes even sweeter."--Or, Robin Gallith Valentine's Day sex.exe





	Give Me All This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERIQUE.JPG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ERIQUE.JPG).



> it's supposed to be mid 90's soff cute robert. also, this is dedicated to my lovely boyfriend for whom I write gay fics to express my homosexuality. also, this is most definitely an apology for the last piece of sin I created. alsoer also, this may be late for Valentine's but it is NOT the latest I have ever finished writing I said I'd finish at a certain date. I am sorry for this. however, you BETTER like it guys. 
> 
> also curefic is fairly depressing (GEE I wonder WHY) like 50% of the time, so my fellow cure stans better appreciate something a bit of a departure from the norm of depression central, though robert still cries during sex, which we should just agree is canon tbh
> 
> anyway I'll shut the fuck up enjoy this guys. ily @ Erik I hope you enjoy your stupid Valentine's gift

"Love, c'mere!" Simon called from the kitchen, putting the last touches on the gift he was wrapping. 

"No, you come here." Robert peeked up over the edge of the book, looking out through the doorway, "Please, Si, it's Valentine's Day." 

"What, and so you suddenly are a paraplegic?" Came the responding shout from the kitchen. 

"Yes, clearly." Robert rolled his eyes, even though Simon couldn't see him, then whined highly, "Please, just don't make me come out there. It's nicer here." 

"God, fine." Came Simon's response, and then the sound of foot steps around the corner. 

Simon appeared in the doorway where Robert had been looking, his long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and his hands clutching a neatly wrapped box. 

"Goodness, is that for me?" Robert said, surprised, feeling blush rising in his cheeks. 

Robert's gaze dropped the the floor, and Simon walked around his side. He sat down next to him, and tipped up the singer's chin with his fingers. 

"You get so shy." Simon spoke, looking into Robert's round eyes. The latter's blush deepened and he bit his lip, as he smiled a little bit. 

"Cute." Simon booped Robert nose, and Robert burst into a fit of giggles and covered his face. 

"Stop it." Came Robert's response, muffled by his hands.

"Hey don't you want your gift?" A slow smile came across Simon's lips, and he pushed the gift into Robert's stomach.

"Of course I do." Robert picked it up gently, looking up at Simon, "I'll just unwrap it now."

"Yes, that's usually what we do with gifts as a species." Simon said.

"Stop- it's just that you haven't really ever got me an actual... I-I mean an actual Valentine's gift before. It's usually chocolate, or roses, o-or.... Anyway, I'll just open it." Robert hid the blush rising in his cheeks to look down at the gift, nimble fingers hooking under the ribbon and pulling it off the side.

He pulled off the wrapping paper and scattered it on the floor. Simon winced at Robert's lack of neatness, thinking about how he'd have to pick it up later. Robert threw the lid off the box and opened the tissue paper, blushing rising in his cheeks again when he saw what was inside. 

"Goodness." Robert blurted out, lifting out a pair of lacy panties and a sweater afterwards, laying them on the bed one by one another in an uncharacteristically neat fashion. 

"Well, do you like it?" Simon cringed at the impatience that his statement came out with. 

"Well, yes, but this isn't going to look good on me." Robert bit his lip, nervously pressing his thighs together. 

"Why wouldn't it?" Simon asked, confusedly. 

"Haven't you noticed that I don't wear the same size as I did in 1979?" Robert inquired softly, shyly crossing his arms over his torso. 

"I..." Simon trailed off. 

"I've gone..." Robert blushed deeply, "a bit soft." 

"That doesn't mean you can't fit in this." Simon held the sweater up and Robert's breath audibly caught in his throat. 

"Simon." Robert whispered, "I'm going to look absolutely awful." 

"No, you'll look beautiful." Simon said softly, then tipped Robert's face up gently and leaned forward to press a kiss against lips usually cloaked in red, "I just know it."

"Prove it." Robert said, but the sass of the statement wasn't reflected in his worried gaze. 

"Alright, darling." Simon said, then leaned forward so his nose touched Robert's, "Arms up, love." 

Robert reached up, locking eyes with Simon, who looped his fingers under the edges of his baggy shirt and pulled it up a few inches. Robert sharply drew in a breath as Simon finished pulling his shirt off, his alabaster skin glowing under the light. Robert quickly crossed his arms over his chest, blushing a red deeper than the lipsticks lined up on the night table. Simon put his hands on Robert's wrists, pulling his arms away from his chest. Robert let out a squeak in the back of his throat, burying his nose in his own shoulder. 

"No matter how many times we do this, you're still so shy." Simon spoke, uncharacteristically gently. 

"Well, we haven't done it in a while. And I don't think I look as good." Robert mumbled. 

Simon rubbed Robert's thigh gently, putting his other hand on his cheek and tipping his face out of his shoulder. 

"Now let's get you all dressed up." Simon said, taking Robert's hand and pulling him out of the bed as he stood. 

\---

"I told you I wouldn't look good." Robert spoke, looking in the mirror, putting his hand on his chest covered in the tight sweater, and biting his lip nervously as he ran it down his torso, as if trying to smooth out the curves on his body. 

"Robert." Simon said, but Robert's eyes were focused on himself in the mirror, his eyebrows furrowed, "Love." 

With the pet name, Robert looked up at Simon, nervously chewing his bottom lip. 

"Don't do that." Simon said, cupping Robert's cheek in his hand. 

"Okay." Robert said softly, letting his wet bottom lip pop out of his mouth. 

"You're so beautiful." Simon whispered, eyes locked with Robert's, the crystalline blue and grey glittering in the light. 

"I'm-" Robert began, but Simon placed a finger to his lips. 

"I'll worship every inch of you if that's what it takes." Simon curled his hand, running his pointer finger down Robert's cheek, over the edge of his pink lips, and over the deep cleft in his chin. 

Robert's eyelids went heavy over the tops of his glittering eyes, and his lips dropped open, and Simon loved him. He thought he was beautiful and he loved him. Slowly, Simon slipped his pointer finger into Robert's pretty, welcoming mouth, stroking the side of his tongue languidly. Robert whined kittenishly, making something in Simon's stomach stir. Slowly, Simon pulled his finger from Robert's mouth, drying it on a towel hanging behind them. He cupped Robert's cheek with one hand and stroked his jaw with his thumb. 

"You really get me up, love." Simon whispered hotly, and he saw blush rise in Robert's cheeks again. 

Robert whined in the back of his throat, then whispered quietly, "Why?" 

Simon roughly pulled Robert against him, sliding his hands down his back until they landed on his ass. 

"Well, I love the pretty sounds you make. And I love your body." Simon said, slowly squeezing Robert's ass in his hands. 

"Fuck." Robert whispered softly and quickly, pushing into Simon's touch, "Do it more." 

"Oh?" Simon raised a dark eyebrow, slipping one hand down to the back of Robert's thigh, squeezing him there, too. 

"Simon." Robert said a bit whinily, "You're hard." 

"That I am." Simon responded, hoisting Robert up onto the counter of the bathroom. 

Robert sat there, hands on the counter between spread thighs, light, glittery eyes focussed on Simon. Simon put his hand on the counter, pushing deodorant and a few toothbrushes off it, a departure from his typically neat way. He swung himself up onto the counter, after. He didn't care; he wanted Robert now. Simon spread his legs across Robert's, picking up the singer's face in his hands and pushing their lips together in a feverishly hot kiss. 

"You were right about one thing." Simon said breathily, grabbing the bottom of Robert's sweater, "Not that you would look bad; but you'd definitely look better out of this." 

Robert let out a soft "oh!", reaching his arms up to let Simon take this sweater off completely. Simon pressed a kiss to the center of Robert's chest, sighing a little against the milky pale skin. He put his hands on Robert's waist and moved back to see the singer's pretty torso, uncovered finally. 

"Si, what are you looking at me like that for?" Robert asked shyly, and Simon wordlessly hopped off the counter, picking up Robert bridal style in his arms. 

Simon couldn't quite carry Robert; Simon wasn't that big of a guy and all 160 pounds of Robert Smith were a bit more difficult to muster than he had expected. Robert threw his arms around Simon's neck and Simon found himself with his arms wrapped around his legs instead, which was a little easier. Step by step, they made it to the bed like that. Simon plopped Robert down on the bed, his body stretched out like some sort of angel, his broad shoulders complimented at the angle; his hips curving out slightly from his waist, and his stomach and thighs looking soft to the touch. 

Simon resisted the urge to sink his fingers into Robert's flesh; to grab him where he was soft and not let him go. Instead, he lay his hands on Robert's chest, stroking his skin gently, running his hands down the sides of his torso. Simon reached Robert's waist and leaned onto the bed to kiss the singer's lips gently, hands still resting on his waist. 

"Why d'ya even like me, Si?" Robert said slightly breathlessly into Simon's ear as he pulled back from the kiss. 

"You're so beautiful." Simon resisted his impulse to squeeze Robert where he was soft, again, instead leaving his hands on his waist. 

"And what about me is beautiful? In this state!" Robert rolled his eyes, and Simon leaned down, pressing his lips roughly to Robert's, not letting him free immediately, this time. 

"Everything." Simon replied gruffly, as he pulled away. 

"I've gained weight." Robert said, frustratedly, "There's no use beating around the bush." 

"So?" Simon asked, "Maybe I like you anyway, does that ever occur to you?" 

"I don't look good." Robert chewed on his lip nervously. 

"What if I told you I liked how you looked- actively?" Simon whispered, reaching up to cup Robert's face in his hands, snaking up the bed to lie atop him. 

"O-oh." Robert said breathily. 

"Mhm love." Simon kissed Robert's lips softly again, and pulled back to see a familiar blush rising in the handsome singer's cheeks. 

"I... Do you want to, um, touch me more?" Robert said softly. 

"Yes, I do." Simon pushed Robert up the bed, positioning himself between Robert's legs. 

"T-touch me how you want to." Robert whispered, and Simon could see eyeliner traced blue eyes staring shyly at him. 

"I was intending to." Simon said deeply, and he heard Robert let out a little squeak, "You're lovely, Robert." 

Simon laid his hands on Robert's thighs, stroking his skin slowly and gently. 

"I miss when you used to wear those high waisted suit pants in the 80s." Simon spoke, squeezing Robert's thighs gently in his hands. 

"Why?" Robert asked, shivering sweetly under Simon's touch. 

"Because I think they'd look even better on you now than they did back then. They'd suit your figure." Simon's hands squeezing his thighs made Robert squirm; it tickled a little bit.

"And why would that suit me?" Robert inquired, spreading his legs slightly to give Simon more leeway to touch him. 

"Your curves, love." Simon spoke, leaning down to nip the softness of Robert's inner thigh, then flicking his tongue out over his pale skin. 

"I-oh!" Robert whined and Simon felt the singer's fingers burying in his hair. 

Simon whined as Robert buried his fingers in his hair. Simon's nose was pressed into the soft, good smelling skin of Robert's thigh. Suddenly, Robert pulled Simon's head up by his hair. He made the bassist look him in the eyes, and Simon could see Robert's light eyes sparkling with shyness and mischief. 

"You like it, don't you?" Robert inquired, raising an eyebrow at Simon, then biting his lip shyly. 

"I like what?" Simon asked, arousal rising in his stomach at the nervousness that Robert's question had struck into him. 

"My... curves." Robert blushed, "You like that I'm soft." 

"Yeah, and so what if I do?" Simon said, sounding somewhat cowed. 

"Well, show me." Robert whispered, then spread his legs, grip still strong on Simon's hair, voice strengthening, "Give me your love." 

Simon whined deep in his throat, cupping Robert's thighs, then tracing his fingers up his sides, over his ribcage, and down, back to his stomach, where Simon let his hands sit.

"Can feel you breathin', love." Simon spoke laboredly, pressing his fingers into Robert's skin hesitantly.

"O-oh..." Robert sighed out, tipping his head back, a shiver running through his body under Simon's fingers.

The bassist's hands were strong and the fingers now lustfully massaging his skin, slowly, from his stomach, down his hips, and down his thighs were enough to drive Robert wild. Robert's attention was caught when the warm hands parted from his body. His head snapped up, and he caught Simon's milk chocolate eyes in a brief stare, right before Simon's hands were on him again, this time one boldly cupping his crotch, squeezing, and the other hooked under the edge of the panties. 

"Take it off." Robert spoke, his voice coming out much higher and whinier than he had intended.

"That was the plan, love." Simon's voice was deep and filled with arousal.

He pulled the panties down Robert's hips and off over his thighs. When Robert's cock hit the cool air, he released a soft whine. Simon leaned down to press a little kiss to the tip of it, then sat up between Robert's legs, the singer's panties clutched in his hand like a miner's gold. Simon slowly flattened the panties in his hands, staring downwards at Robert as he did.

"Your cock leaked on these..." Simon spoke softly, but also almost as if he were posing a danger.

"Simon Johnathon Gallup!" Robert sputtered, blushing a deep red, then softly adding, "You know what you fucking do to me."

"Oh, don't I. I can see it." Simon wadded up the panties in one hand again.

Simon traced his gaze up Robert's body, then made intense eye contact with him, slowly burying the tip of his nose in the material of the soiled panties. His heavy, dark lashed eyes softened from their typical intensity, slowly shutting, then opening again, though Simon's gaze on his lover was softer.

"I may not be much of a girl, so it can't be the same sort of love, but I do love you." Simon said softly, then added uncharacteristically shyly, "All of you smells good, and tastes even sweeter."

"I love you too, but right now, I need you." Robert sighed, feeling very content and beloved. 

A bit of mischief flickered through Simon's eyes. 

"Beg for it, then?" Simon said saccharinely. 

"I said I need you." Robert sighed out. 

"What do you want, love?" Simon asked, putting his hand on Robert's thigh, stroking little circles on the soft skin. 

"I-I want your fingers in me." Robert spoke, his voice shaking with arousal, and his cock twitching with the statement to match. 

"How bad?" Simon spat on his hand, rubbing the tips of his fingers against Robert's entrance, pushing his thigh back with the other hand, fingers digging into the milky flesh. 

"O-oh! badly!" Robert whined, "Please, Simon... I want you to fuck me." 

"Want my fingers in you?" Simon grinned, pressing the tip of his pointer finger inside Robert, who moaned throatily. 

"Oh, yes!" Robert all but screamed. 

"You're so tight..." Simon whispered lustfully, sliding his finger inside Robert gently. 

"Fucking pound me, Simon." Robert hissed, pushing down on the lone finger inside him. 

"Forward, aren't you?" Simon smirked, crooking his finger up suddenly, against Robert's sweetspot. 

Robert squeaked in his throat, and Simon could sense him about to melt to pieces practically. Robert let out a breathy little sobbing sound, pushing down on Simon's finger. 

"S-simon!" Robert cried out, reaching down to grab the bassist's shoulder, "Please!" 

"Please, what?" Simon tried desperately to keep his composure, feeling himself growing hard against the confines of his pants. 

Robert heard the shiver in Simon's usually strong voice, and propped his torso up, feeling Simon's finger shift in him. He reached down, running his hand adoringly down the side of Simon's neck, then squeezing his shoulder, the bassist's muscle nearly warm under his skin with its tenseness as he fingered Robert. Sighing, Robert fell back on the bed, mumbling something shyly under his breath. 

"What was that, love?" Simon sighed out openly now, sliding his finger out of Robert, freeing his thigh with the other hand. 

"You're fucking handsome, Si." Robert whined shyly, which turned into a whine of displeasure when Simon took his fingers our of him. 

"Oh, and you like that?" Simon inquired, cupping his own cock through his jeans, kneeling between Robert's legs. 

"Oh, yes. Very much." Robert whispered, blushing heatedly. 

"Gonna fuck you." Simon said deeply, unzipping his pants and pushing them down to his knees. 

Robert stared at the outline of Simon's cock and bit his lip, blushing again. Slowly, eyes still locked as in a state of hypnosis, the singer got up on his knees like a pretty feline, arching his back, and adoringly cupping Simon's cock through his boxers. 

"I-Oh!" Simon whined. 

"You're very handsome..." Robert said softly, kissing Simon's taut stomach wetly, nearly wrapping his fingers around his cock through the boxers, "And very manly, and this is... Well...." He trailed off with a blush. 

"Always blushing." Simon whined a little after his statement, reaching down to tip up Robert's chin, "Very cute. Now, what were you going to say about my cock?" 

Robert whined miserably, burying the tip of his nose in Simon's happy trail, shutting his eyes. Sighing, Simon flipped over the edge of what he could take. He caught Robert's smooth wrists in his hands, pushing the singer back onto the bed, rubbing his cock over the other man's roughly and awkwardly once, then leaning down to press a kiss to Robert's neck. 

"What were you going to say about my cock?" Simon hissed, burying his nose in Robert's neck, and adding softly, "You smell like roses, lovely." 

Robert whined highly, and Simon could feel it vibrating against his lips and nose. 

"Simon, you've got a big, massive, fucking cock, and I want it in me." Robert rattled off in an embarrassed long whisper, "It always stretches me out, and it hurts the next day, and it's so good for me, Si-" He cut off, shy and embarrassed again, but Simon had gotten enough. 

"I'm going to fuck you real hard, how you want it." Simon whispered in Robert's ear, drawing a whine from the singer. 

He freed Robert's wrists, getting up on his knees between Robert's legs, and pushing apart his thighs, putting one hand under Robert's back. Simon pushed his boxers down, looking down at his cock, and thinking it really was quite big, like Robert had said. He felt a bit of unwarranted pride in that fact, then pushed it away to get back to the here and now. Simon took his cock very deliberately in his hand, rubbing the slick tip of it teasingly against Robert's entrance, then slowly pushing. The pressure subsided and Simon felt the tip of his cock enter Robert's sweet warmth. He pushed in a little more, drawing out a little gasp and then sob from the singer. 

"Awh, gonna cry while I fuck you?" Simon said, and Robert threw his head back, releasing a whine. 

"Probably." Robert admitted, then let out another soblike sound as Simon pushed deeper into him. 

"I'm not even halfway in, love." Simon whispered, grasping Robert's thighs, squeezing him there, "Take a deep breath, dolly."

"I-" Robert began, but Simon cut him off, roughly shoving all the way in, pulling him down onto his cock. 

Robert cried out loudly, tears rising to the surface, and he covered his face with both hands, letting out a genuine little sob, breathing quickly and heavily. 

"Sorry, lovely rose." Simon sounded genuinely concerned, "Did I hurt you?" 

"N-no... I um..." Robert sniffed a little, wiping under his eyes and biting his lip, "I like feeling so filled up." 

"Oh my God. I forgot how sweetly blushy you can get." Simon grinned at Robert, "Not to mention how warm inside you are." 

Robert giggled, flicking his tongue out and licking his lips reflexively, and Simon reached up to boop his nose. 

"You're such a kitty." Simon said, pushing his hand down on Robert's stomach, moving back a little, then thrusting back into the singer. 

"I'm your kitty." Robert whispered, blushing, his eyeliner smeared around his eyes from his crying. 

"You certainly are." Simon pulled back and thrusted into Robert, hard and without warning this time, hand on his stomach roughly gripping Robert's softness now, his other hand under the singer's back. 

Robert cried out in pleasure, and Simon moved his hands back to the singer's hips to get a better hold, thrusting into him again, hard. Then, another time, and more, till he had a steady rhythm, railing roughly into Robert. 

"Fuck, it hurts, it feels so good!" Robert whispered out in succession, then, "Simon!" 

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Simon spoke gruffly, "And you're warm inside, and soft like you are on the outside..." 

"Fuck..." Robert whined, "Tell me more, Si." 

"A delectable-- absolutely delectable little rose." Simon forced out, "All soft and curvy and still so fucking handsome, and so good to be inside of." 

"If you keep going on like that, I'm going to fucking cum right here, now.". Robert hissed, pushing himself down on Simon's cock. 

"Good, I want you to; you're beautiful when you're cumming for me." Simon whispered out. 

"You're so big, Si." Robert whined, and Simon responded with an extra hard thrust, colliding with Robert's sweetspot, drawing a broken cry from his throat. 

Simon looked down at Robert as he clutched the singer's hips roughly, viewing the beautiful ecstasy on Robert's face, his blue eyes heavily lidded, the streak of black above them untarnished by his earlier tears, the eyeliner at the bottom smeared so appealingly. His lips hung open, the heat rising in Robert's skin glowing as a near lipstick red through his lips. Simon thought Robert looked so alive like this, so beautiful and full of warmth, and so soft and lovely, and he loved it. 

"I'm gonn-" Robert spoke, and Simon's thrust hit him hard inside, cutting off his statement with a moan. 

Robert's release sprayed up his stomach, and he whined pitifully, biting his lip. 

"Be there soon." Simon grunted out, nearly unable to speak; the sight of Robert lying back, his own seed sprayed out over his stomach, did something to the bassist. 

It only took three more pumps into Robert's sweet warmth for Simon to cry out, letting loose and sighing out softly as he came inside Robert, filling him up as he pulled out. He fell weakly on top of Robert, pulling the singer into an exhausted, clumsy hug as he rolled off of him. Simon's arms were strong around Robert, and he buried his face in Simon's warm chest, giggling when the hair there tickled his nose. 

 

"Missed this." Simon said, nudging Robert's face out of his chest to kiss his lips softly, "I missed this so much." 

"You make me feel so good. I missed this too." Robert said softly, smiling a little. 

"You make me happy, love." Simon sighed. 

"I'm so glad that you're my best friend, Si." Robert shut his eyes, smiling contentedly. 

"So glad you're mine." Simon hugged Robert tightly against his body, again. 

I-love-you's lingered on both their tongues, but that was inherent. Robert could hear Simon's heart beating, and he thought to himself that it was a warm, sweet heart. Simon smelled musky, but nicely so, like vodka and dollar store men's deodorant, and Robert thought he could lie like this in his strong arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> robert smith probably cries during kissing 
> 
> also ao3 was being a pos so my italics coding got all screwfucked and now it's gone, so if u didn't read it in their voices, do it again


End file.
